The invention relates to a fastener comprising a screw having a shaft with a thread and a head of an increased diameter. The screw is permanently retained in an axial sleeve. The screw shaft has a reduced diameter at its end adjacent the head and the sleeve is threaded at its end adjacent the screw head the thread being disabled by cold deformation after the screw has been inserted.
Such a fastener is known for example from DE 197 50 658 C1. In this known fastener, the screw is captured in the sleeve by at least one inoperative thread pitch. The inoperative thread pitch is disposed at the end of the sleeve thread adjacent the screw head. The inoperativeness of the thread is achieved by a radial projection on the shaft of the screw adjacent the screw head. Upon tightening of the screw, the radial projection is pulled into the thread of the sleeve whereby the thread pitches adjacent the screw head are subjected to cold deformation such that they become inoperative.
Although with this known arrangement the screw is reliably and relatively simply captured in the sleeve, the fastener has the disadvantage that conventional screws can not be used. It requires special screws which are provided with radial projections on the shaft adjacent the screw head.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fastener of the type referred to above wherein the screw is captured in a simple manner.